nagisa x gou
by maferotaku
Summary: With a very detailed lemon between gou and nagisa. If you are looking for some lemon fanfict that will get you high this is what you are looking for. Will the cute shota take gou's innocense? Find out ;).
1. Chapter 1

Paste your

"Today was the night movie at Haru's. Makoto, Rei, and I were on our way to Haru's place to celebrate our victory. Gou was also coming, but she said she had somewhere to attend before going to the movie night, so she was going to meet us there.  
*Ding~dong*  
I ringed the bell and as soon as Haru opened the door I jumped on top of him rubbing my cheeks against his " Haru-chaan!" I was happy that we were going to have fun tonight.  
" get off you are heavy ", he said as he putted me down.  
" arigatou Haru, for letting us use your place for the movie night " Makoto said with his sweet grin, as they entered the house leaving their shoes in the entrance, I followed them to the living-room where I saw Gou already sitting. I ran dropping my school bag to hug Gou. "Gou-chan!" I yelled as soon as I lifted her off of the chair and carry her in circles giggling. " baka, call me Kou, Gou is masculine enough for me not to like it, and put me down for once! " she said as i putted her back on the floor as she was trying to get a hold of herself to not fall of the dizziness. Makoto and I giggled when we saw this.  
The sound of * pop~pop * interrupted our giggles. Soon in the air we could smell batter, "popcorn!" I yelled as I ran towards the kitchen to stop myself in front of the microwave. " mmmmnnnh " as I said this I started dancing in circles " pop~corn, pop~corn!" Giggling.  
" I'm getting the drinks, I'll be back" Rei said walking to the exit. " I'll go with you " Makoto said as he hurried to Rei's side, and just after them, Haru followed silently.  
" let's get the pillows and blankets Nagisa " Gou said as she went upstairs. " Ah- hai!" I hurried with her.  
It wasn't surprising for us to find haru's room as clean as if no one had ever used, he spend most of his time in the bathtub or pool.  
"Here "Gou pointed the closed. As soon as she opened a bunch of blankets fell on top of her. " Gou! " I hurried to help her lifting the blankets to get Gou out of there. " Gou~chan! Are yo-" I stopped my sentences as I saw gou. She was laying in the floor with her skirt accidently lifted up to her waist. She was wearing the cutest panties I ever seen. Pink with little figures of cute pinguins,I completely blushed but couldn't look away, nor help her either. " ite-ite that hurt" Gou~chan said as she stood up snapping me off of the shock. Seemed that she didn't notice what just happened. 'that was a good thing, right? 'I said to myself . Helping her carry the blankets and pillows, we went downstairs where we found haru and the guys already sitting in the living room. "what took you so long?" Rei said as he passed me a soda bottle that I caught with my free hand.  
"We had some troubles up stairs, a mountain of blankets fell on top of Gou-chan " I said looking at Gou who was rubbing her head. As soon as I saw this I passed the blankets to the guys and hurried to lift Gou-chan from the floor, carrying her like bride-style. " ehh!? Put me down nagisa! " gou said, and I saw a hint of blush on her face. " kawaii!" I said as I rubbed my cheek against Gou's, and I swear I heard her growl which only made it more funny.  
I carried gou and sat on the couch with gou sitting on my lap. She of course tried to crawl away but I wasn't going to let her go, so I wrapped her waist with my arms pulling her close to me. "Stay here with Nagisa, Gou-chan ". Everyone else was minding their business. Makoto was setting up the movie, we were going to watch a new scary American movie called "the women in black " or something like that. Rei turned the lights off and soon everyone was ready to watch the movie, even Gou that after seeing that I wouldn't let go she gave up, this made me happy and a smile of satisfaction was drawn in my face, luckily for me the entire room was dark except for the glow of the T.V, so no one saw my expression.  
The horror scenes started. Suddenly she turned to hide her face in my chest. "huh?...Gou-chan?" I looked at her surprised. She was trembling scare; it made her look so in defense, that I wanted to protect her from the whole world. I hugged her positioning my head above hers, wrapping my arms around her. As I kept watching the movie with Gou in my lap sleeping and the other guys eating popcorn, I felt happy, everyone was here, together, and Gou-chan, the person I fell in love at first sight, sleeping in my arms, everything was okay, until...Gou suddenly changed her position ending up somehow with her butt directly pressing against my most sensible part. I alarmed looked at the guys as a whimper was finding its way out of my mouth, but I slammed my lips with my hand before letting it out. Mentally I sighed looking back at Gou, she was still sleeping unconsciously of what she did.  
She moved again.  
Her butt rubbed once more against my member. "it can't be" I said to myself blushing worried, " what should I do?!, do I wake her?. No! " this situation was getting worse but I knew that having Gou-chan like this, was one in a million opportunity, I couldn't just throw it away. So I kept my posture but there was a problem...even when I tried to stop I was still being unable to hold the heat from reaching my erection. It was good that she was sleeping, otherwise she would have notice it.  
Throw half of the movie I was already at my limit, I couldn't let...'that' happen, but I also couldn't do anything to stop it.  
Suddenly I felt how Gou-chan grabbed my shirt into her fists looking to get more warm.  
So thanks to this a brilliant excuse came to my head.  
"Nee, Haru?" I whispered calling the blue haired guy, he looked at me arching one eyebrow.  
With my gaze I pointed at Gou sleeping in my lap.  
" just use my bed" Haru said completely calmed.  
" ehh!? What!? Its n-ot wh-at you think!" I yelled in desperation calling the attention of the two other guys.  
" what are you talking about? just put her on the bed so she can rest" Makoto said, looking at me confused.  
" oh!, ya, that's what I meant" I blurted followed by a hysterical giggle.  
I soon stood up carrying Gou-chan in my arms, hoping that her own body would cover what was happening in the lower half of my body.  
I walked toward the stairs feeling three pairs of eyes glued to my back.  
As I finally reached Haru's room, I sighed in relief. "that was a close one" I whispered to myself".  
I collocated Gou-chan on one side of the bed carefully.  
I was about to go and get a blanket but soon something caught my attention. Gou-chan had moved to a more comfortable position, opening her legs, bending them above the bed, looking as if she was about to do set-ups.  
From the position I was, I could see the interior of Gou's skirt, giving me a plenty big view of what was happening there.  
" ehk! "I yelped in surprise, blushing deeply.  
I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, but also I couldn't believe that I couldn't bring myself to look away.  
As all this things were going through my mind, something caught my eyes.  
It was wet.  
Gou's-chan cute panties were slightly wet!.  
'But why? How..?' I asked to my insides. I lowered myself to be able to see it more closely. I felt a slightly heat in my face. It was coming from 'that' place.  
I wanted to touch it, to explore that place. I could clearly see how the fabric of her panties was like a second skin; I could see two little valleys and an aperture where I cautiously directed my finger to, being careful of not causing her to wake.  
With tip of my finger I carefully touched the beginning of the line that separated the two valleys.  
I permitted myself to rub it a few times, feeling the silkiness and the heat coming from her.  
As I took back my finger I noticed that my respiration was getting heavy and my erection was growing.  
But I liked this, I wasn't going stop, or I was?  
I directed my finger that a few seconds ago was touching Gou's wet entrance, to my mouth. There was some of her wetness in my finger.  
I wanted to know how she tasted, so without hesitating I introduced it into my mouth, making sudden contact with my tongue.  
It tasted sweet.  
I licked everything... I wanted more!  
Looking back at Gou's sweet spot, tempting me to lick it.  
The heat of my body rose. I hesitating, little by little putted my face in between Gou's-chan legs. Again, my face was involved in her heat.  
If I was going to do it I needed to be careful to not wake her.  
Closing my eyes, I took my tongue out and started getting near until the tip of my tongue made contact with the wet spot.  
At first I didn't move because I was scared that she might notice, but after a few seconds I finally couldn't control myself and started exploding.  
First very slightly I licked the part that was wet.  
It was such a turn on to be able to smell and taste my cute Gou's chan sweet place.  
Then I allowed myself to press my tongue a little more deep in between those precious valleys.  
" mnnh"  
This sound made me froze. It was coming from Gou-chan. At first I was scared that I woke her up, but relaxed when she was still at sleep.  
So... I had found her sensible spot. Maybe teasing her a little bit more?  
I slowly moved my head out of in between her legs and ran my fingers gently on the sides of her hips grabbing her panties and pulling them down to her toes. The position she was in made it easier for me to do it.  
I once again got close in between her legs to see with more detail. I had no much experience on the anatomy of a girl. I did sometimes read magazines with 18+ content but it wasn't the same, this time I actually was experiencing it.  
"oh Gou" I whispered.  
It was amazing, I could see her insides. There were 2 little pink layers on the side of her entrance and in the middle a little pink button that tempted me to touch it. More on the way down was a little hole.  
"I think this one is where I..."  
There was a thread of liquid coming out of this little hole.  
'Gou's-chan honey!' I hurried and with my tongue tasted. It was glorious.  
Now I understood why guys would call this sweet spot.  
I was about to introduce my tongue once more to drink her honey when suddenly...  
"it was a good movie after all, nee Haru?"...it was Makoto and the guys coming up stairs.  
As fast as I could I pull Gou's panties back on their place, running to the bathroom so they wouldn't find the scene suspicious.  
'Is the movie already over!?'I yelled to my insides as I leaned against the bathroom door trying to kill my hard respiration.  
My turn on magically disappeared when fear overtook my body, my knees were shaking.  
"oh, where is Nagisa? I thought he might have fallen to sleep with Gou"  
I heard in the other side of the door.  
" I'm in here "I said trying to gain composure.  
After this, I opened the door and walked out. "Seems that it was something I ate" I directed to the two guys, that looked at me, while Makoto fixed a blanket for Gou, and not to wonder why since she was in such a open position. That was Makoto, always worrying for everyone else.  
" how was it the rest of the movie?" I asked.  
" it could have been more beautiful" Rei said fixing his glasses.  
I giggled, 'and that was Rei'.  
"We should call Gou's-chan home, they must be worried" Makoto said turning to the living room.  
After a few minutes he came back. "I tried calling from Gou's-chan cellphone but they won't pick up". He said looking back at Gou.  
"Maybe they are not at home? " Rei suggested...several minutes passed, everyone trying to figure out what to do about it.  
" I will do it! "I suddenly said.  
"You will do what?" Rei asked.  
" I'll take Gou-chan home" I affirmed, walking towards the bed and sitting in the edge. " I leave nearby her house " I lied.  
"Then we will go with you" Makoto insisted.  
" ie, its fine, I'll take care of her, plus it's not so dark outside yet. So don't worry, ne?" I said as I picked her from the bed, carrying her on my back being careful to not shake her so much.  
" if you insist..." Makoto agreed. And I nodded.  
Going down stairs with the trio behind me. "don't worry about your things; we will take them to you tomorrow" Makoto said opening the entrance door for me. " arigatou " I smiled looking at him. As soon as I stepped outside I felt something on my back, I looked back expecting to see Gou-chan already awake but instead I found Haru, fixing a blanket on top of Gou-chan.  
Haru was a serious guy but not heartless.  
" arigatou Haru-chan, I'm off guys" I waved to the guys with my hand before placing it back again under Gou's butt so she wouldn't fall.  
I walked away as the guys waved me off. A few steps later, I heard the door shoot close. " uff " I sighed relaxing.  
" now I need to get her home " 'the thing is that I have no idea where she leaves' I said to myself with a depressed expression. Maybe what I had just done was a big mistake, but the truth is that all I wanted to do was be near her for more time.  
I kept walking not knowing what to do when suddenly I felt the warm of a breath on my neck.  
I instantly stopped frightened. As I tuned my head instantly towards my shoulder. It was gou, she had putted her head over my shoulder, her lips close to my neck. *sight* for a moment I thought I was a goner.  
Gently I looked at Gou's cute face. She looked like a doll when she was sleeping. I stopped at her lips. Little pink heart figure, they seemed kissable, and I wanted to kiss her, but the situation didn't help much, so I limited myself to kiss her forehead.  
It was starting to get cold so I had to think of a solution and fast. As I kept walking suggestions kept coming to my head. ' maybe going back to the guys and tell them that I lied about knowing where she leaves?.. .No, that will be troublesome. Maybe a hotel?, No, too many disadvantages on the one'...*sight* I was ready to give up when...  
" I know!, I will take her home" I said glad that I had found a solution.  
My parents weren't home, mom was a busy woman and my dad had left us 5 years ago, and with no siblings.. i got the house for myself most of the time.  
So decided I started walking in my home's direction, it was already getting dark, ' I should hurry ' I said securing Gou-chan to my back.  
Just as I did this I heard something. " mnnh " it was coming from Gou's-chan mouth, it was like she was whining.  
" huh-Gou-chan? " I asked softly, but without a response, I looked back at her. Her face was all blushed, with her eyes hardly shut.  
" ehh?! Gou-chan are you okay? " I asked hurrying to the nearest place to sit her down, I was near the park, so I went there and putted her down sitting her on a bench.  
" Gou-chan, please?, are you feeling bad? " I asked worried.  
Suddenly she shook her head keeping her eyes shut, she grabbed the edge of her skirt making fists and pressing her legs together.  
"Gou-chan please tell me! What should I do?! U have me worried!" I said this almost yelling as I kneeled in front of her putting my hands on top of hers.  
" do you need to go to the doctor?! I will take you!" I fast stood up ready to take her when suddenly she grabbed my arm shocking her head. She for once looked up at me with her blushed face. " go-gome-ne" she said barely in a whisper.  
I didn't understand. " why are you apologi-"  
I couldn't finish my sentence when I soon saw water running down from gou's-chan legs. ' what it's that?' I asked to myself. It seemed that the liquid was warm since I saw a little steam.  
" ehhh?! " that's the first thing that came out of my mouth when I realize what was the thing running down from Gou's legs.  
I instantly looked away blushing deeply unable to turn completely around since Gou-chan had my arm wrapped around her hands.  
"Gomene" I heard she said once more.  
I didn't turn around until the liking stopped.  
" it's okay!, it's okay, it happens to everyone, don't worry " I said turning around finding gou-chan about to cry. Immediately I hug her.

document here...


	2. Chapter 2

. "it's okay" I whispered on her ear.

I kept her sobbing face against my chest. I know how she was feeling, and I didn't wanted to make her feel bad. To my dislike what had just happened was turning me on and it wasnt time for that. After a few minutes, the sobbing stopped. I pulled back looking at her, her bangs were sticked to her face thanks to the tears. Her eyes kept locked to the ground. I wasn't sure of what to do, I could take her to her home now that she was awake.  
" take me to nagisa's house " I heard her say. " eh?, sure but wouldn't your family worry?" I said not wanting to put more buts and take her directly to my house.  
"they think I'm at my girlfriend's house for the weekend, they left for a business trip, or at least that's what they say" Gou said more calmed. Her reaction drew a smile in my face.  
"Let's go then" I told her offering my hand to help her stand up. She raised and blushed instantly looking at her skirt that was soaking wet. I pretended to look away.

" don't worry about it "I said taking my sweater off and putting it around her waist. "there. Now no one will see". The fact was that no one was going to see anyways, it was dark and there was no one outside, but I thought that doing this was going to help her feel better about it.  
She took my hand and we started walking, a few steps away, I looked back at the bench where we were, there was a little puddle under it.

-Once we got to my house, I let go of her hand to open the door, but fast she joined my side. I took off my shoes and walked in, she did the same but didn't enter the house.  
" eh? Come in Gou "I said turning to face her, she shocked her head taking her hands to her skirt...  
So it was that * sight*. She didn't wanted to ruin the floor I guessed. I walked in her direction and fast lifted her over my shoulder, I knew that it wasn't the most gentle way to carry her but I wanted to make it a fun short ride for her to smile again.  
For my surprise she didn't protest this time, I assumed she was too embarrassed to do it.

" here...We!...GO! " I said in a fun voice, I started running around the living room giggling, Gou also joined me, she was finally smiling. I ran upstairs going in the bathroom.

" Capitan Gou! I ask permission to make a stop!" I was a soldier after all.  
" permission granted" I heard her say from my back. I set her down turning around to the batthub and fixing the water for her.  
" I'll go and get you a towel " I said to her going out the bathroom, she grabbed me from the arm stopping me.  
"bu-ut I don't have any cloths to change" she said somehow bothered.  
" don't worry, I'll find something for you" I told her leaving the room.  
After picking my favorite pink towel with a huge smiling pinguin and some cloth for Gou that belonged to me, I went back to the bathroom.  
"Gou-chan!~3, I found some cl-o-oth-" as fast as I could turned around. I couldn't believe it. She was already undressed getting inside the bathtub. " GOME! I'm sorry Gou-chan" I yelled while standing facing the door.  
"oh, nagisa"seemed like she didn't have noticed me when I entered.  
" I brought you a towel and some cloth for you to wear, I'll leave them here, by the sink".  
" nee? Nagisa?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Would you help me out?",  
surprised I looked at Gou. I blushed deeply when I saw her there, in the  
bathtub, without nothing that could cover her, but the water. And yet she was asking me to help her. Was she aware that I was a boy and the consequences that would cause me to see her like that? Was she that innocent?  
Ignoring my own thoughts I stood by the bathtub looking away.

" what is it that you need help with Gou-chan?".

" I can't reach my back" she said handing me the scrubber.  
I grabbed it and kneeled by the bathtub. *sight* "okay". I knew I was blushing because my body was getting hot, good thing that Gou was facing the window and not me.  
I took a glance to her white skin, for a moment I thought that if I had putted my hand there it could have hurt her.

I started scrubbing it slowly, the tip of my fingers rubbed against her skin with every movement. ' it's so smooth' I thought.  
" what are you doing?"  
"Eh?" ' gosh! She found me out. Should I pretend that I wasn't doing it on purpose?' This came to my mind.  
" you know, you need to put soap on that" she said turning around in the bathtub and adding some soap to the scrubber.  
'Uff, that was a close one' I said to myself'. As I was turning my eyes to see her i didn't expect to meet with two white valleys located just under her neck, half of them where above the water and the lower part hiding underwater.  
"uh-ah!" That's all I could say before falling on my back. It was embarrassing, I saw them, but did she even noticed?.  
" nagisa-chan! " she yelled. " are you okay?" She raised from the bathtub leaning to give me a hand.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she was undressed in front of me, her body... I wanted it. As expected an erection was already forming in my pants, I hurried to cover it. This wasn't the best situation; if she see it she would think of me as a hentai and hate me. As I was thinking this I heard water dripping. I opened my eyes, Gou was getting out of the bathtub kneeling by my side.  
" nagisa-chan are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" She asked me getting closer almost crawling over me. I needed to calm myself down but how!? She was right here in front of me, unprotected I could eat her right away.

"Go-ou-chan, I ca-nt hold my s-elf anymore" I said out of breath, my respiration was so fast that my lungs didn't get enough air. My hair was wet from the sweat provoked by my body's heat.  
"Huh? What you mean? "she asked innocently. How could I possibly be about to devour her, could I really take her innocence?, it sounded a terrible thing to do but also I was at my limit and mt mind couldn't make any sense at all.  
"Nagisa?"

My body suddenly moved by itself jumping on top of gou sending her to the floor.  
There we were, I could hear my heart beating so hard that I thought it would pop out of my chest at any moment.  
I glanced down at gou's body. So indefense, her legs slightly crossed, her arms covering her chest, and her neck...I directed my fingers to it, i wanted to touch it.

As my fingers made contact with her skin she trembled under me.  
' have I hurt her?' I asked myself taking my hand back.  
She suddenly grabbed my hand in hers. "Nagi-sa" she said, her eyes were locked on mine. Her hand caressing my cheek.  
" please take care of my body" she said with such a sweet smile in her face.  
" gou-chan..."  
"It's okay. If its nagisa then I will be okay. I've been waiting for this moment, I wanted nagisa to be the one" she said crossing her arms behind my neck pulling me down to her lips.  
"Kiss me" she whispered.  
What did she just said?, could this be a dream?, does that mean that she been planning this? Could it be that...

It didn't matter anymore. Gou and I were together, I had her in my arms, at that moment gou was only mine. I didn't have to share her. I closed my eyes. "Gou" I said before encountering her lips, my gou's lips. My first kiss, it made me wonder if it was also her first kiss, I wanted to be her first one, but maybe that was too much to ask.

My lips fitted perfectly on hers, so soft, and sweet. I could feel her warm breath on mine as we exchanged feelings through that kiss. I wanted to become one with her, she was the most important person to me, I wanted to never let go of her.  
I grabbed her waist pulling her to my chest, this feeling that I couldn't explain, all I could do was kiss her and keep her linked to me, I didn't wanted to end.  
Suddenly I felt her tongue entering my mouth, it felt warm and nice. Corresponding her I encounter her tongue with mine, the feeling of the rubbing was driving me crazy, I had to fight to maintain myself conscious.

I backed off just to gain some oxygen when i saw her beautiful face, all blushed, breathing heavily.  
"G-ou" I said out of breath. " you-driv-e me to m-my limits" as I said this I went directly for her neck. My lips explored the smooth skin, her essence was amazing, I felt like I burned every time I touched her. My hands slide to her chest, there my fingers traced her nipples, blinded I directed my kisses down to her chest giving little kisses, once there I stopped and looked at the little erected nipple, seemed that it wanted my attention so slowly it took my place in my mouth, I started sucking on it.  
" ahh-ah, na-nagisa" I heard gou moaning, she was liking it.

I kept doing my job passing my tongue over the top and giving little bites while with my other hand I played with the other nipple. I felt how gou arms surrounded my head. I looked up to her face, her eyes were shut, she was enjoying so I decided to take her pleasure to another level.  
I sat back lifting gou's legs in the air opening them.  
" eh!? Na-nagisa!"  
" don't worry, you are gonna like it"  
" but, i-ts embarrassing" she said looking away. This made smile, she was so cute.  
I lowered to her hips and started kissing her lower stomach going down directly to her opening, there I stopped. With my fingers I opened the two little valleys giving me the second best view. I noticed that she was already wet, some of her sweet juices falling to the floor.  
"Perfect" I whispered.  
I didnt wait another second, I didn't wanted to waist such good juices.


End file.
